


Scarred

by Gabberwocky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, PWP, Scars, i can't believe I wrote voltron porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "They were both scarred, physically and mentally. "





	Scarred

A month and a half after finding Matt, he and Shiro still hadn’t really figured each other out again. Their easy relationship on Earth and on the ship to Kerberos had splintered and fractured under the pressure of the war, all that time apart.

They were both scarred, physically and mentally.

“Hey, Shiro…”

He looked up. “Yeah, Matt?”

“…I do still love you.”

Shiro paused at what he was doing, putting away the maps and charts and turning to his (former?) boyfriend. “I love you too.” He sighs. “I know it’s been… strained… between us…”

Matt smiles, walking until he’s between Shiro’s legs. “It’s ok. We’re both different now.” He runs a finger over the scar on Shiro’s nose. “But I want to relearn you. I want to relearn all of you.”

Shiro smiled and wrapped his arms around the man in front of him, nose pressing into his stomach. “Me too.”

Hands ran through his hair and Shiro looked up. “Hi.”

Matt chuckled, dipping down to kiss him. “Hi.”

Shiro’s thumbs rubbed slow circles into Matt’s hips as they kissed, deeper and longer than they had since they found each other again. It was a kiss that shook Shiro to his core, had him tightening his grip on Matt, as if terrified the man in front of him would disappear again.

The whimper he let out when Matt pulled back had him chuckling a little. “If we want to continue, we should probably move to a bedroom…”

Shiro nodded, slightly dazed. “…Right. Yeah, bedroom.”

Matt chuckled again, pulling Shiro up and leading him to the bedroom he used. It was like they were teenagers again, for a second, running hand in hand through the Garrison hallways until they found their own little piece of privacy, until Shiro sank to his knees in front of Matt in the dingy closet they usually used.

Now, though, as soon as they crossed into Matt’s bedroom, the tension snapped back into place around Shiro, who stood stiffly by the door. Matt turned.

“Shiro?”

“I-I’m ok…”

Matt took his hands and gently pulled him inside the room. “Shiro, baby, talk to me.”

“I just… I don’t look the same as I did back then.”

Matt smiled a little. “Baby I know. I know.” He pressed a brief, chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Can I tell you something?”

Shiro nodded.

“I love your scars. I think they’re beautiful. They show that you lived. They show you survived.” Matt kisses the scar on Shiro’s nose, causing the other man to gasp at the muted sensation. “And I’m going to show you exactly how much I love them.”

Which is exactly what he did. As Matt rolled Shiro’s shirt up, he kissed each scar, running his hands over them as Shiro arched into his touch.

“M-matt…”

“Shhh, Shiro, I’m here.” He sat up to capture Shiro’s lips in another bruising kiss, pressing the larger man back into the mattress. “I’m here.”

Shiro nodded, leaning up to kiss Matt again, keeping him close even as his hands wander over Shiro’s body, pressing into and lightly pinching the raised scars. Matt smiled into the kiss as he felt Shiro’s hard cock through his pants.

“You like it when I do this? When I pinch your scars?”

Shiro only moaned in answer, the sound growing louder as Matt gently bit his biggest scar- one running from his right shoulder to left hip, the one that almost rent him in two.

And Matt kept going, biting and kissing each of Shiro’s scars until the man under him couldn’t remember why he was nervous, couldn’t remember anything but his lover’s name, said like a prayer over and over again.

Pants were shed, and the ritual repeated over Shiro’s legs, Matt crawling further and further up, kissing and nipping at the small scars on his shins before sucking a bruise on the underside of his knee, the inside of his thigh, remarking Shiro’s scarred skin as his own.

Another large scar crossed his hips, a long jagged, ugly one spanning from one hip to the other. Matt growled a little at the placement before sinking his teeth into it, only letting up when Shiro’s moan turned into a scream and he came all over his own chest and painting the edge of Matt’s cheek white with cum.

Matt looked up, shocked. “Did you just…”

Shiro flushed. “…come from you just biting my scars? Yeah…”

Matt stared at him for a beat longer before he curled back around Shiro’s body, shaking with laughter. “Oh my god. I can’t believe… I haven’t even _touched_ you!”

Shiro groaned in embarrassment. “Matt! Stop!!”

“I’m sorry babe… I’m sorry…” he laughed a little longer before looking back up at Shiro. “I love you.”

Shiro smiled, wiping the drying cum off Matt’s face. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
